Taran & Eilonwy Drabbles
by 23jk
Summary: Just a few drabbles about the Assistant Pig-Keeper and the Princess.
1. Tree Climbing

**Whoooa hey guys, long time no see! I know I said I was gonna write a sequel to my one and only fanfic I wrote on here... but yeah, let's just say that didn't go too well. Sorry for those who were waiting, hehe. Also, if you guys couldn't already tell, I've come to like The Black Cauldron (ya know, even though it's not Disney's best but hey, it's not all that bad). I also read the books the movie is based on over the holidays and I ended up really liking that as well! *coughprobablyabitbetterthanthemoviecoughcough* I totally recommend them (they're called The Chronicles of Prydain).**

**Anywhoooo, I think I'm talking too much sooo... long story short, I thought I'd start writing a few Taran and Eilonwy drabbles cause there's not much of 'em in this category (there's a lot more in the Lloyd Alexander category but my gosh, those fanfics there are written so well! I can't write nearly as good!) Either way, I'm gonna sorta stick to mixing up probably both the books _and _the movie in these drabbles. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Tree Climbing

It was a warm afternoon on Caer Dallben. As Taran finished giving the small, white pig Hen Wen a bath, Eilonwy had still been marveling at the sight of the small farm. It had only been a few days since the defeat of the Horned King and the princess decided she would stay on the farm until she needed to be sent away. Either way, she enjoyed Taran's company almost as much as he enjoyed hers, but there were times when she would get much too bothersome to him.

"Alright Hen, you're all clean now," Taran nodded, smiling down at the pig. She gave him a cheerful grunt before she marched off to her enclosure. Thinking Eilonwy had been watching him the whole time, Taran turned to face her but noticed she was nowhere to be seen.

"Eilonwy?" He spun on his heel, wondering where the girl went. Suddenly, he heard rustling coming from somewhere near him, along with a few giggles. He tried to follow the sounds until he ended up coming to a tree, and that is where he spotted the princess sitting up on a sturdy branch not too far from the ground.

His eyes scarcely widened as he called up to her. "Wha- why in the world are you up there?"

"Well, I don't see why not. I'll have you know it's a great view from up here!" She laughed as she dangled her feet delightfully.

"Come down, you're going to fall!"

She gave him a small pout and faced away from him momentarily. "Oh shush, no I'm not. I did get up here by myself, did I not?"

Taran ignored her and shook his head. "Eilonwy, don't make me have to come up and get you."

She gently patted the branch and looked back down to the boy. "Climb up and sit here with me then."

"So then we can _both_ fall?"

Eilonwy wanted to stay up there longer, but the pig-keeper was certainly not making it any easier for her. With that, she began to carefully climb down from her spot. "Oh alright, I'll get down. Really Taran, why do you always have to ruin everyth-" Before she was able to finish her sentence, she suddenly lost grip of the branch and fell down with a scream. Luckily, the fall wasn't grand, but as for Taran, he was rapidly knocked down and hardly had any time to react.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before the boy irritably squirmed around under her.

"Get off of me, you silly girl."

"Oh!" Eilonwy quickly scrambled off of him and stood up, smoothing out her skirt and picking out any leaves that were stuck in her hair. "I'm very sorry, Taran. You're not hurt, are you?" She gave him a worried look, followed by a small, hopeful smile. Not only was she hoping he was alright, but she also hoped he wasn't mad with her.

"I'm fine." Taran stood up as well and adjusted his clothes. Even though he was facing down, he knew she had been watching him. He glanced at her and slightly pursed his lips.

"Eilonwy..." He said calmly.

"Yes, Taran?" She rocked back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her, now giving him an innocent smile.

He timidly rubbed his neck for a moment and shrugged lightly. "I... well, do try to be more careful."

"Of course," she smiled genuinely and stepped up to him, gently bopping his nose. "I'm not _that_ silly, you know." With that, she planted a small kiss on his cheek and walked along over to Hen Wen's enclosure.

Taran smiled at her action but immediately pouted, for he realized his cheeks had reddened. The last thing he wanted for her to do was get him that way. Yet, he actually didn't mind it all that much. Though, he was certainly not going to admit that.


	2. Letter

**Here's another drabble! Sorry for the long wait, heh.**

* * *

**Letter**

With all of his duties finished for the day, Taran then seated himself under a tree just ahead of the cottage. While Eilonwy had been inside talking to Dallben, the pig-keeper thought he would take this time to write a letter to the princess for when they had to part ways. He knew she wasn't going to stay at Caer Dallben for long, which was rather disappointing to him, but the boy knew that's just how it had to be.

_"...You truly are a great friend. Your pig-keeper, Taran."_

Taran quietly read the letter to himself, wondering if might have been good enough. It was probably not the best thing he has ever written, but he thought it might do. He proceeded to read it over again when all of a sudden, a familiar little creature appeared from behind a nearby bush.

"Oh Master! Quick! Gurgi found lots and lots of munchings and crunchings! Gurgi found it this way!" Gurgi attempted to pull Taran up from his spot but the boy did not move.

"Not now, Gurgi," he said, shaking his head as he began to read over his writing once more. "I'm rather busy at the moment."

Without saying anything else, Gurgi took a few steps closer to Taran and peeked over his shoulder to see what the boy was looking at in front of him. Taran quickly covered the letter before the creature read any further. "This is not for you to read. It's... well, it's for Eilonwy."

"Pretty lady?" Gurgi questioned before grinning widely. "Oh! Gurgi will take it to pretty lady for you!" In an instant, Gurgi snatched the letter from the pig-keeper's hand and ran off into the direction of the cottage.

"W-Wait Gurgi!" The boy's eyes widened as he attempted to stand up and he nearly stumbled back down when he tried to rush after the creature. Though, Gurgi had already been near the cottage by now and that's when Taran noticed Eilonwy stepping out of the door. Before he was able to prevent Gurgi from giving her the letter, Taran saw that it was too late. He slowed down and stopped right in front of the princess.

"O-Oh.. Eilonwy..." Taran trailed off and looked at her sheepishly.

Eilonwy noticed the look on his face and she gave him a questioning gaze. "What seems to be the matter, Taran?"

"Eilonwy.. you mustn't read that," he stammered as he tried to grab the letter.

The princess quickly moved it away from his grasp and gave him a curious look. "And why not?" She wondered, slightly tilting her head. "Gurgi said this was written for me. I don't see why I would not be allowed to read it." Taran was about to protest further but he saw that she had already started to read his letter. He dropped his shoulders and faced down, not daring to look at how she would react to what he wrote. He thought perhaps she would laugh or say something silly. But after a few moments, he noticed there were no remarks from her.

He glanced back up to her and noticed the smile spreading across her lips as she continued to read on. As soon as she was finished, she looked back up to Taran, whose face had turned into a light shade of pink. "Oh, Taran. This is very sweet of you! Thank you, I truly appreciate it." She stepped up to him and hugged him tightly. Taran was surprised by her sudden action but he eventually returned the favor and smiled, relieved to hear those words.

"You're welcome, Eilonwy." He continued to hug her until it seemed like he was hugging her forever. Quickly, he pulled back and laughed sheepishly to himself. "Forgive me."

Eilonwy giggled quietly and shook her head. "Oh, it's alright." She looked down at the letter once more before looking back up to the boy with a small smile. "Why did you not want me to read it?"

"Well I.." He paused momentarily and shrugged lightly, "I didn't mean to give it to you today. Gurgi took it from me and I suppose he told you it was for you to read."

The princess tried her best not to laugh at what really happened and just simply nodded. "Oh yes, he _did_ tell me that.. Say, where did he run off to anyway?"

"Well.. perhaps to find his 'munchings and crunchings'," Taran mimicked with a small laugh. Suddenly, he felt something clinging onto his leg which nearly caused him to jump.

"Yes! Munchings and crunchings are this way!" Gurgi exclaimed as he tried to drag Taran along. "Quick quick! Gurgi knows the way!"

Taran pouted while Eilonwy only laughed at the sight. Without saying a word, she quickly stepped inside the cottage to place Taran's letter in a safe spot and picked up a basket on her way back outside. The princess noticed the two still standing in the same spot and giggled quietly as she then stepped up to Taran and grabbed his hand. "Well, let's be off then!"

Gurgi beamed and let go of Taran's leg before he began to hop off delightfully, showing them which way to go. In the meantime, the pig-keeper smiled to himself as he walked hand in hand with the princess.


	3. Sleepyhead

**Yaaaaaay drabble updaaate!**

* * *

**Sleepyhead**

Eilonwy hummed quietly to herself as she walked down the path leading out to the deep woods. She knew it was best not to wander off too far, but she decided taking a short walk would be a good way to spend time waiting for Taran to finish his chores. She sometimes offered to assist him, but being the stubborn boy he was, he would usually refuse to let her do such tasks. As the day went on, Eilonwy thought perhaps Taran might have been done for the day, which meant they could either spend some time to explore or sit around. She began to make her way back in the direction of the cottage to find the pig-keeper.

As she headed back, she noticed Taran sprawled out under a tree. She gasped, thinking something terrible must have happened to him. But once she approached the boy, she saw nothing wrong with him. Eilonwy sighed a small breath of relief and giggled quietly. Why didn't she realize he was only asleep? The princess then gracefully sat down next to the sleepy boy, surprised to see he has not yet awaken. She would have tried to wake him up but the peaceful sight of him only made her gaze at him for quite some time. She certainly didn't intend on doing so, but she found it pleasing.

All of a sudden, a leaf from the tree fell on Taran's face. He wrinkled his nose and slowly opened his eyes, only to see big, blue ones staring right back at him. He quickly sat up and couldn't help but turn a light shade of red when he realized Eilonwy was probably sitting beside him for a long while.

"O-Oh.. I.. -W-What do you want, you silly girl?" He pouted, crossing his arms in the meantime.

Eilonwy stifled her laughter and faced down. She wasn't sure why he acted the way he did when she was around. She glanced back up to him and grinned. "Did you manage to rest well?"

"I did.."

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that. Though, I don't see why you would want to be resting out here. It would be much nicer to sleep on something much more softer, don't you think?.. Oh, not that the grass is not soft. This grass is rather soft indeed! I can see why-"

"Eilonwy.." Taran quickly interrupted her before she went on any further. Her endless chattering was something he was still trying to get used to. He quietly sighed to himself and rubbed his eyes. "I understand. I was tired and I just happened to fall asleep here."

"I would assume an assistant pig-keeper would be tired," she smiled softly as she scooted a tad closer to Taran and rested her head on his shoulder. "I can help you, you know."

The boy nearly tensed up when Eilonwy moved closer to him, which almost made him forget that she had been talking to him. And it took him a moment to realize that she was offering to help him once more. "No.. No, it's alright. It's _my_ duty, not yours." He managed to compose himself within a brief moment and went on. "B-But thank you..."

"Oh, you're welcome, Taran." She smiled to herself and let out a soft yawn. "But really, if you need help with anything.. anything at all, you just let me know."

Taran didn't say anything but only smiled instead. Eilonwy thought she would get some sort of response, yet she noticed he remained silent. She quietly twiddled her fingers and wondered what he might have been thinking about. The princess then slightly tilted her head up to face the boy and she immediately noticed his smile. Though, his smile quickly turned into a small pout once he realized she was looking at him when he least expected it. Eilonwy giggled softly at his reaction and sat back up.

"Oh, Taran. If only you can see the look on your face!" She covered her mouth and continued to laugh while Taran attempted not to be amused by the princess. Either way, he eventually ended up giving in and laughed along with her. After a few moments, he shook his head and stood up from the grassy ground. The boy offered his hand to Eilonwy and she gladly took it and stood herself up as well.

"Where might we be going?" She asked, surprised to see he didn't seem so sleepy anymore.

"Well, we can go exploring if you'd like." He gave her a small shrug, for he was unsure if she wanted to do that.

"Oh, of course!" She answered delightfully as she already began to pull him along down the path in front of them.


	4. Accidental

**Here's another drabble for my lovely readers! Thanks for the reviews by the way :D**

* * *

**Accidental**

Dusk was soon to arrive and Eilonwy had still been wandering about through the forest's path. Days seemed to become longer whenever Taran was busy with his everyday duties. After Eilonwy offered to assist him numerous times, he let her help him with a few things but he continued to say he could handle the rest on his own. She wasn't sure why he was always had to be stubborn about that.

Eilonwy was beginning to get rather bored when something caught her eye. Not too far from her was a cave, which looked small but seemed big enough to step inside. She noticed a light in the opening, a few lights, in fact. She took a few steps closer to it when she noticed the lights went out. The princess was just about to examine it when she noticed a familiar voice calling for her.

"Eilonwy! Where are you, you silly girl?"

"Over here!" She responded as she continued to look inside the narrow opening of the cave.

Taran managed to find her after a few moments and immediately began to wonder what on Earth she was up to. "What are you doing out here?"

Eilonwy turned to face him and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, exploring of course. Really, Taran, I thought you would have known that by now."

The pig-keeper slightly rolled his eyes at her remark and gestured out to the direction of the cottage. "Well come on then, we must be off now."

"Wait, there's something I must show you." Before Taran was able to do anything, Eilonwy suddenly grabbed his hand and took him closer to the cave.

"And what _must_ you show me?" He wondered.

"You'll see in just a moment!" She said, already dragging him inside with a small grin. Their surroundings began to get darker little by little when they carefully walked further inside. As for Taran, he was beginning to not like the idea of being in such a dark atmosphere. And that's when he remembered about something that might help.

"Your bauble! Do you have it with you?"

Eilonwy shook her head, doubting that he could even see her doing so. "Sadly, I don't. But we mustn't worry! There should be light in here very soon, I'm sure."

Taran made a face of confusion. "And when might that be? Or _where_, as a matter of fact. I don't see _any_ light at all!"

"Oh, _do_ be patient, Taran."

Eventually, they came to a small area that seemed much more roomy. Although it was still very dark. Taran was about to protest about the lack of light yet again when suddenly, right in front of them was a few green lights; one lighting up after another. Eilonwy smiled widely and finally realized that these lights turned out to be fireflies. The whole room quickly filled up with these lights and Taran couldn't help but grin softly at the sight.

"It _is_ rather interesting to look at," he admitted.

Eilonwy turned to him and noticed she could see his face a little better than before when there were no lights at all. "It is, is it not?" After a few moments, the majority of the lights began to go out. Only a few fireflies still lit up, but the room rapidly went dark once more.

"We must be on our way now," Taran informed, "We can come back here tomorrow if you'd like."

Eilonwy happily clasped her hands and nodded. "Oh yes, that sounds like a lovely idea!"

With that said, they both tried to move out simultaneously but they only ended up getting stuck together once they reached the tighter spot of the cave.

"Eilonwy!" Taran exclaimed.

"What? That was certainly not _my_ doing. I was only trying to get out."

"Well, perhaps _I _was trying to get out as well, _silly girl_."

The princess huffed and tried to move again at the same time Taran tried to move and without noticing, they accidentally pressed their lips together. It took Taran a moment to realize he was kissing her. Dazed, he pulled away and ended up clumsily hitting the back of his head against the wall by mistake.

Eilonwy noticed his incident and gasped. "Oh, Taran!"

His cheeks immediately reddened, which luckily for him, he was sure it was something Eilonwy couldn't see in the dark. "Can we just be on our way?"

"I'll go first," Eilonwy said. Taran stayed still and let her carefully go ahead of him. The boy soon followed right behind her. By the time they made it out, the sun had begun to set rather quickly.

Eilonwy turned to Taran and noticed his red cheeks but said nothing about it, for her own cheeks were probably nearly as red as his. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stepped up to Taran with concern. "Are you alright?"

Taran rubbed the back of his head and gave her a small, reassuring nod. "I am."

Relieved to hear that, Eilonwy then gave him a small smile and giggled quietly to herself. The boy noticed this and gave her a look of confusion. "And what might you be laughing about now?"

"Well, certainly not about your injury.." Her small giggles eventually faded and she gave him a more caring expression. "Oh, Taran. Forgive me for bringing you into this."

He gave a low sigh and shrugged. "It's no bother at all." He looked up to the sky before glancing back to the princess. "We should return to the cottage now. It's getting rather late."

"Yes, I am certainly aware of that, Taran of Caer Dallben," she laughed as she gently poked his nose. "Let's be off then!" Eilonwy spun on her heel and already started to make her way back while Taran followed close behind. It wasn't until a moment later that the pig-keeper thought of their little mishap. He nearly flushed at the thought, but he managed to smile a bit as he continued to walk back to the cottage with the silly princess.


End file.
